Discovery
by Darkshadow91
Summary: A sort of prequel to my other story, 'Things are not always what they seem'. Read it before this. Dianalia, queen of the nymphs, is determined to find out what is wrong with the quite miserable Goblin King...
1. Chapter 1

"This had better be important..."

Dianalia, Queen of the Nymphs, was not a happy Fae.

She crossed her arms, an annoyed look on her pretty face. She had been interrupted, quite rudely, during a spectacular date with the King of Summer by her worrywart mother.

"Oh, Dianalia, I don't know what to do!"

Dianalia, or Diana for short, rolled her eyes at her mother's overly dramatic performance.

"About what, mother?"

"Your brother!"

One of Diana's delicate golden eyebrows rose, "Jareth? Is he causing trouble again?"

"No and that's just it! He hasn't been causing any trouble whatsoever! All he does is sit in his castle, day in and day out!"

"You and I both know that Jareth was never that social with the other Fae, mother," Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, her irritation growing. Diana had grown used to Jareth's recluse nature and his strange habit of interacting with humans.

"This is different! When I invited him to dinner last night, he didn't even try to torch the Spring Queen's hair when she flirted with him!"

Diana's eyes widened. Everyone in her family knew of Jareth's obvious dislike for the Queen of Spring. Every time that she would hit on him, a blast of fire would shoot out from nowhere, usually catching the Queen's hair on fire.

"What's more, I've heard he hasn't even abducted any children or made anyone run his labyrinth…"

Diana's irritation was soon replaced with worry, "That's certainly strange…"

Her mother nodded, her wide blue eyes anguished, "He refuses to talk to me…so I was wondering if perhaps you would."

Diana nodded, worry clouding in her stormy gray eyes. She knew that whatever was troubling the Goblin King must be serious since he never refused to tell their mother what was wrong. He had always been a mommy's boy. And for him to neglect his labyrinth…well, the problem must be serious indeed.

With a last nod in her mother's direction, she poofed away in a cloud of glitter, determined to get to the bottom of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found him sprawled on his throne, his blonde hair as wild as ever. Goblins ran around the throne room chasing a rather flustered chicken. When the goblins caught sight of her, they all drew in a collective gasp.

"It's the Queenie queen! It's the Queenie Sissy!"

She rolled her eyes, kicking a goblin that was in the way as she strutted up to her younger brother's throne, flinging her own, slightly tamer, blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"All right, sour puss, what's eating you?"

His mismatched eyes looked up at her and she shivered. There was a dull look to them, an immense sadness that was overwhelming.

"It does not concern you," there was none of the usual venom in his voice, only weariness. He would usually bite back with a smart comment if she attempted to nose around in his business.

"You're my brother, of course it 'concerns' me!"

He said nothing, only gazed into his crystal, completely ignoring her. Her eyes narrowed. If there was one thing the Queen of the Nymphs hated, it was being ignored. She felt her anger flare at his attitude.

She breathed in deeply, trying to control her temper. She glanced over at her brother again, feeling a slight pang in her heart. He looked so lost, so downright lonely and heartbroken. The word echoed around in her skull for a few minutes.

Realization suddenly dawned on her.

"You're in love…"

His mismatched eyes widened before they flicked around the room, as if trying to find an escape route and she knew she was right.

An earth-shattering squeal erupted from the blonde-haired woman as she glomped the unsuspecting male Fae.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would remove yourself," he hissed, annoyance coloring his tone and a blush coloring his cheeks.

Diana laughed fully, happy that at least some of his old spark had come back into his mismatched eyes.

"Soooooo, who is she?"

Jareth's jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed while he pushed her away from him. She recognized the stance from the many times he had used it on their parents. It was the 'I'm-not-telling-you-anything' stance.

The second thing that Diana hated more than anything was not getting her way.

She always got what she wanted. _ALWAYS._

And she wanted to know who this girl was.

Her gray eyes flashed as she grinned wickedly. Jareth gulped, conjuring a crystal.

But before he could smash it on the floor and make his escape, Diana pounced, tying him up with a rope she had procured out of nowhere so he couldn't move a muscle. He groaned as he realized that the rope had magic woven through it so it was nigh unbreakable and very inescapable.

"Now, you ARE going to tell me WHO she is or you'll find yourself dunked like a doughnut into your own infernally smelling bog," she hissed under her breath.

His pale face grew paler at her threat. But his lips formed into a hard line and he turned his head away.

"Jareth, either you tell me or I'll break every bone in your miserable body, castrate you, and feed your remains to your goblins," she smiled at him sweetly, her gray eyes threatening.

He gulped loudly, his eyes widening in horror. If there was one thing that he had learned about his sister was that she always carried out her threats.

" 'Er name is Sarah," a gruff voice spoke out, "Sarah Williams."

Diana turned to the small dwarf at her feet, turning her questioning gaze onto her brother once more.

He glared at the dwarf, "I'll get you for this, Hogbrain."

The dwarf muttered, "It's Hoggle," before quickly shuffling out of the throne room, eager to escape the murderous look in the King's eyes.

"So, Sarah…Tell me about her," her voice held the unspoken threat, 'or else'.

"Once you untie me," he turned his glare onto her, his mismatched eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment.

"You have to swear that you WILL tell me," she retorted, ignoring the murderous look in his eyes.

"Fine," he spat, glowering at the Fae woman and plotting different ways to dunk the traitorous dwarf into the bog of eternal stench.

Diana squealed in delight, planting a light kiss on her younger brother's forehead. He gave a small cry of indignation. Diana only giggled, amused at how riled she could make him.

She snapped her fingers, causing the ropes to fall away from him and disappear. He rubbed at his arms absentmindedly. She snapped her fingers again and a comfy looking chair appeared out of thin air.

Making herself comfortable, she turned to him, her gray eyes curious, "All right, start talking."

He heaved a huge sigh, sitting straight up in his throne. He knew it was no use lying, as Diana would pick up on it instantly.

"I met Sarah Williams when she was but a child of 8. I saw her in the park, acting out a fairy tale. She…intrigued me. She had such a vivid imagination," his mismatched eyes took on a far-away look as he recalled the past, "I often took owl form and visited her…She was a sad and lonely child. A few years later, she found my book."

Diana gave him a confused look and he expanded, "I had a book written about the labyrinth. It was just a fanciful children's tale that I thought she would enjoy. Anyway, while that was happening, her father got remarried," he did not want to dwell on the information of the book too long, lest Diana decide to read it herself, "Her father and step-mother had a child. Tobias Williams, or Toby for short. The two adults would go out regularly, leaving Sarah in charge of the youngster. On a night when he was particularly fussy, she wished him away to me."

"So, this girl…what did she choose? Did she run the labyrinth?"

"She not only ran the Labyrinth…but defeated it," his tone was proud but his eyes held that desolate look once more, "She overcame all the traps I sent her way and won back her half-brother. Since she defeated it, I sent her back to her world along with her half-brother."

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He fidgeted, avoiding her gaze.

"You can tell me," she assured him softly, placing a hand over his.

"I…I fell in love with her, Diana. Everything I did, I did for her. You know I move the stars for no one…But I found myself doing just that for her. And then, before she left I offered her my heart. And she…she rejected it," his voice was soft, so soft that Diana had to strain to hear what he said.

She felt her heart twist, realizing that her brother had fallen for this mortal. HARD.

Fae fell in love once and only once. A Fae male would usually offer a crystal, signifying their hearts. Usually the female would accept the proffered gift. There had only been a few rare cases where the fragile heart was denied.

"Oh, Jareth, I, I don't know what to say," she felt no anger towards the girl. The girl was human after all, she probably had no idea what the crystal represented.

"I was foolish, I should have known better…she was still too young," he muttered, once again slouching on his throne.

"Just how young, brother?"

He flushed, suddenly embarrassed, "Fifteen, in aboveworld years."

Diana's eyes widened, "Of course she rejected it, you stupid…oh! She's only a child! You…you cradle robber!"

"Keep your opinions to yourself," he hissed, obviously embarrassed about the whole thing.

"You're right! You were completely foolish…How could a fifteen year-old HUMAN girl know of our customs?"

He said nothing, only sighing melancholically. Diana stopped ranting for a few minutes, her sharp features softening. As she looked at her miserable brother, a plan began to form in her crafty mind. She smirked triumphantly as it slowly took shape. Jareth took no notice of any of this, having gone back to watching Sarah through his crystals.

"I'm truly sorry, brother," she tried to keep the gleeful tone from her voice, "But I'm absolutely POSITIVE that everything will work out."

With those final words, Dianalia, Queen of the Nymphs, disappeared in a cloud of glitter, leaving behind a very confused and slightly irritated Goblin King.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had so much fun writing Diana's character that I decided to do a oneshot about how she found out about Sarah. I do not own any of the characters except Diana. She is a part of my own overactive imagination. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome. I'm thinking of doing another oneshot where she meets Sarah. If you would give your opinions, I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knew there could be so many Sarah Williams in one world?"

Diana was frustrated. After months of searching for this Sarah Williams, she still had not found the right one. The Sarahs she had found were too young, too old, had no stepparents, or had no brothers named Toby. She had also met a Sarah who wasn't even female.

She didn't much care for the aboveworld but she hated having to disguise herself. She was proud of being a beautiful Fae and flaunted it whenever she could. To have to reduce her magic and look like one of _them_ was just horrid for the proud female. Her features had softened, her teeth dulled, her skin no longer glowed unnaturally, and the exotic markings around her eyes were gone. The only thing that remained the same was the color of her hair and eyes. Her hair was still the same golden tone and her eyes still the same stormy gray.

Though she had to disguise herself, she still made sure that she was exceptionally beautiful according to human standards. She found human males idiotically cute.

And they were far too easy to seduce.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a small boy of eight ran into her, nearly knocking her over. He had a head of soft blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He wobbled dangerously and Diana reached out, steadying him with a firm hand.

"Thanks! Sorry I ran into you like that," he smiled brightly making Diana smile in return. Diana had to admit, the kid was cute.

"Toby!"

Diana started at the name, as did the boy.

"Toby, what have I told you about running off like that?"

"Sorry, Sarah," the boy, Toby, hung his head sadly. A young woman of 22 came up to them. She had straight black hair and wide emerald eyes. Diana gasped.

She could sense a hint of magic surrounding the girl. A _very _familiar magic. She smiled in relief and glee as she recognized Jareth's goblin magic. Though she had broken his heart, it seemed that her little brother still watched over the mortal. She could feel the protective barrier around her. She smirked in triumph, ecstatic that her plan was finally going to be put into action. Her patience had all but been nonexistent and she had been very close to giving up.

"I'm sorry, I hope he didn't bother you," Sarah eyed the blonde woman, thinking she looked slightly familiar.

"It's no problem," Diana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Have we met before? You look so familiar…"

Diana panicked for a minute before forcing a giggle through her lips, "That would be quite impossible since I've never visited the United States before. I'm originally from England."

"Oh…Yes, of course. Sorry, my mistake. There's just no way…Anyway , come on, Toby, let's go. Bye and thank you again."

Diana waved at the two as they departed, barely able to contain her excitement.

'Operation: 'Matchmaker' is a GO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana made herself comfortable on the tree of Sarah's house. She ruffled her golden feathers, before turning to watch the young woman in the room. She much preferred the golden hawk form than her human form. Her bird counterpart was much more graceful.

She had found out that the girl still held a very vivid imagination but had become a very mature woman. She loved her half-brother and was highly protective of him. She got along well with her parents. And she was very strong-willed. Some would even call it ridiculously stubborn.

Though Diana couldn't help but notice that there was something sad about her. Her green eyes were slightly dull and her smiles all seemed somewhat bittersweet.

The most interesting part of the evening came when the small dwarf that had informed Diana of the young woman popped up in the mirror. She had to use some of her magic in order to better hear their conversation, though she still kept her most of her magic locked up. She didn't want Jareth or the dwarf to detect her presence.

"Hoggle! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey, Sarah. Hows it goin?"

Another bittersweet smile crossed her lips, "I've been doing okay…How is everything in the underground?'

"Oh, everythin's fine. Ambrossius's mate ha' puppies and Diddymus's extremely happy," the dwarf's gravelly voice echoed around the small room. Diana saw a glimmer of happiness light Sarah's eyes before the dull look return. The young woman swallowed thickly, hesitating a minute. Diana listened intently, wondering what the girl was about to say that had her so nervous.

"And…And the Goblin King? Is…Is he doing all right?"

Diana almost fell off her perch.

Diana could spot a woman in love a mile away. She had guessed that Sarah Williams was in love with _someone, _she just hadn't been sure if that someone was Jareth. And now she _knew _for a surety that Sarah Williams was indefinitely in love with her very oblivious Goblin King brother. No woman would ask how their arch-nemesis was doing and with such a tender tone. Diana wanted nothing more than to smack him.

And then it occurred to her that maybe he didn't know. It also occurred to her that Sarah was just as oblivious as Jareth. 'Boy, do I have my work cut out for me…'

"That rat? Well…I reckon he's doing okay…He's still a bit down," the dwarf shrugged, deciding to leave out the confrontation between himself and the Goblin King. The dwarf quickly changed the subject, much to Diana's irritation.

Diana tuned them out as they talked about the going-ons of the Goblin Kingdom and Ambrossius' puppies. Soon, the two friends were bidding each other good night.

Diana watched Sarah get herself ready for bed, feeling particularly drained herself. Fluffing up her feathers, she let herself fall asleep, wondering how she would get the two oblivious love-birds together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Diana began following Sarah around, waiting for the right opportunity to weasel her way into the young woman's life.

She had found out that Sarah no longer lived at home. She lived in a place called 'dorms' at 'college'. For once in her life, Diana regretted not listening to her 'Study of Humans' professor.

The girl's life mainly consisted of going to classes, working, studying, eating and sleeping. Sometimes Diana would catch her sighing deeply. Once, she caught Sarah mumbling something about attractive Goblin Kings in her sleep.

That did it for the blond female Fae.

It was easy work enrolling in the school. And with a little magic, she was able to share a dorm room with Sarah.

She hummed cheerfully as she made her way to the dorms, wheeling a small suitcase behind her. She reached the assigned room and lightly knocked.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy pajama-clad Sarah.

"Hello, I'm your new roommate, Diana King," she smiled warmly at the confused human woman.

"Oh, oh, yes, of course! You just surprised me," Sarah motioned her in, offering her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure I've seen you before…You're the woman that was with that little boy the other day, aren't you?"

Sarah looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned on her, "Oh, yes! That was me! What a pleasant surprise! I'm sorry, I didn't get your name last time we met."

"Oh, it's Diana. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she grinned again, positively beaming with triumph.

"The pleasure is all mine," with those words, Sarah led the other woman on a tour of their spacious dorm room, not once suspecting that the woman beside her was already considering her part of the family.

xxxxx

I decided to keep going with this as it was too much fun writing Diana. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"I can assure you, I'm quite fine, brother," Diana sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Sarah looked up and cracked a small amused smile before turning back to her book. Diana took the phone away from her ear for a few minutes as Jareth started shouting at some poor unfortunate goblin. He said a few choice curses before turning his attention back to the Queen of the Nymphs.

"What _EXACTLY _are you doing in the human world?"

"Why, I wanted to experience college life! You're always going on about how great the United States are and so I wanted to come see for myself," she was glad that she could lie exceptionally well and that Jareth was too busy at the moment to pay her much mind. Though a year had passed up in the aboveworld, only a few days had passed in the Underground. Diana never quite understood that whole thing…maybe it had to do with the fact that Underground had an extra hour.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE CHICKENS IN MY THRONE ROOM! NOW, ALL OF YOU, OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL INTO THE BOG!"

It seemed that her visit had rejuvenated the depressed Goblin King enough that he found the energy to yell at his Goblins. Diana shook her head, using a bit of magic to lower the volume so Sarah wouldn't hear. She was sure the perceptive brunette would recognize the furious voice on the other side. If she didn't, the references to the throne room, chickens and the bog would surely give it away. And Diana was sure Sarah wasn't quite ready to meet with the Goblin King once again. First, Diana wanted the brunette to openly admit her feelings for her extravagant brother.

"Do you mind? I would like to keep my hearing, thank you," she inspected her nails, deciding that they would look absolutely gorgeous if she painted them neon purple.

"You and I both know you hate to take on human form, so you expect me to believe that you willingly went to the human world to experience college life?

"Frankly, yes…I mean, have you ever attended a college party?"

"No, and I do not wish to ever attend one…it would be like willingly surrounding myself with a bunch of rowdy, obnoxious, semi-intelligent, drunken goblins," Diana heard Jareth growl out another threat, "You are certainly a Fae…your love for parties is frightening. I'll call in to check on you another time…"

She heard him growl threateningly before the connection was cut.

She sighed in relief, 'That was close,' she thought with a wince, 'Too close.'

"Your brother seems really protective of you," Sarah shut her book, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"He just can't believe that I actually want to go to college and do something with my life. Our family is kind of rich and the thought that I might want to do something other than shop never occurred to him," Diana lied easily, shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe I'll introduce you to him. I've heard some women say that he is quite charming and handsome…though to me, he's still the same sniveling brat."

Diana watched as a pained look crossed over Sarah's face before she forced a strained smile on her face.

"Maybe sometime…"

Diana thought it highly romantic that the brunette couldn't even imagine dating other guys even though she had no idea if her own feelings were returned.

Diana had tried to push the issue these past few months of Sarah dating or getting a boyfriend, but the brunette always changed the subject or made up an excuse to leave.

So, Diana decided that it would be best to befriend Sarah first and then bring up a conversation about her long, not-really-lost, love. So, for the past year, Diana had gone about to befriend her soon-to-be sister-in-law. So far, it was a success.

"So, there's going to be a party tonight…Want to come with me?"

Sarah grimaced and shook her head, "So that I can sit by myself while you dance with about a million guys? No thanks…Besides, Diana, you know I don't like parties."

"Come on, Sarah, it'll be fun!"

"Go on and enjoy yourself, Diana…I really don't feel like going tonight," Sarah smiled when she saw Diana had begun pouting.

"You never feel like going…You're just like my brother, he hates going to parties as well…Says he hates how all the women hit on him and how loud the music usually is," Diana pouted some more though she was quite happy inside.

"Maybe your brother and I would get along," Sarah mused, smiling hesitantly, as if not sure of her own statement.

"I'm almost 100% positive you would," Diana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the irony of it all.

Sarah flushed, "Well, I'm going to the library…You have fun at your party, ok?"

"Will do," Diana winked before making her way out the door. She looked around once to make sure the coast was clear before she disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

xxxxxxx

"Dianalia, I really wish you wouldn't pop up in random places like this," her mother wrapped a towel around her bare frame and stepped out of the shower.

"I find it amusing," Diana brushed off a few specks of glitter from her royal robes.

"You won't find it so amusing if you ever teleport and your father and I are in the bedroom," her mother gave her a hard look before reaching for her robes.

"Okay, TMI, Mom. Please don't say things like that when in your children's presence," Diana wrinkled her nose, looking as if she was going to puke.

"How is it going with the girl?"

"It's a complete success! She is head over heels for our beloved Goblin King!"

"That's wonderful!"

Diana checked her watch and groaned, "It's already past 1 in the morning there and I've only been here for a few minutes…This time thing really sucks."

"One more thing before you leave…Does Jareth suspect anything?"

"Jareth is naturally suspicious, mother…I'm going to murder whoever it was that told him I was in college…Luckily though, I used some of my magic so that he doesn't know that my roommate is Sarah," she sighed, running a hand through her long hair, "Well, G2G. Kisses!"

Diana once again poofed out in a cloud of glitter, leaving her mother wondering exactly what G2G meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight was the night. Diana could feel it in the pit of her stomach. 3 years after she had first put her plan into action and now she would see the results.

Today, Sarah had been quieter than usual. Diana had faked not knowing but she was sure it was because on this day 10 years ago, Sarah had defeated the labyrinth. She chuckled maniacally for a few minutes before she noticed Sarah looking at her strangely.

She smiled apologetically. Sarah offered a small smile, shaking her head ruefully.

Diana was sure she muttered something about crazy roommates, but the blonde chose to ignore it. Diana moved to her room, conjuring a crystal and gazing at it.

She smirked as she watched Jareth still sitting on his throne, a forlorn look on his face. No doubt he knew what today was as well.

Confident that Jareth wouldn't interrupt her, Diana made her way into Sarah's room once again, preparing herself for the final phase of her plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was working beautifully. She had finally gotten Sarah to admit that she liked someone. And not just any someone. After 3 years, Diana had finally gotten Sarah to admit to liking her tight-pants-wearing, glitter-using, crystal-juggling, egotistical, masochist brother.

It was incredibly amusing to see Sarah stumble around with her words, explaining his physical characteristics, his personality, his clothing. She couldn't help making a smart comment now and again, just to see Sarah's face flare up. She especially couldn't help taking a jab at the pants issue.

But when Sarah suddenly started crying after admitting to her true feelings, Diana felt shocked. She almost banged her head against the wall when Sarah told her it was because she was too late.

Diana knew that she had to get Sarah to call Jareth tonight or all would be lost. So, feigning innocence, she casually inquired the man's name.

"His name," Sarah paused once before continuing, "It's Jareth."

Diana smirked smugly, waiting for something to happen.

After a few minutes of silence, she found herself frowning. She'd thought for sure that if Sarah called out his name he would come.

But there was no storm, no lightning, no glitter, no owl…and most importantly NO GOBLIN KING.

Diana felt a strange disappointment and then a blind hot anger.

'How DARE HE? After all I went through, he has the audacity to ignore his beloved's cry for him?"

Her irritation furthered when the doorbell rang.

"Wait here, sweetheart, I'm going to go check who that is," she cooed to Sarah, before stomping her way over to the front door.

"Hey, I'm sorry, this is a bad time…"

Her words died in her throat as she saw just who had rung the doorbell.

"JARETH?"

"Diana?"

Jareth's mismatched eyes had widened and he looked as shocked as she did.

"What? Wait, why are you here?"

"Oh, hehehehe, well, I guess I never really told you what college I found myself at, huh?"

His eyes had narrowed, "Is this your doing?"

"Well, partly…I guess. But Sarah said your name of her own free will. She really wants to see you…I had been expecting a grand fancy entrance. You actually used the door…"

"I didn't want to frighten her…After so long…I wanted to make sure I didn't startle her," he muttered quietly, almost sadly.

"Well, come on," she whined, gripping his arm and dragging him through the dorm towards Sarah's bedroom. She looked back at him once they reached the door and nearly burst out laughing.

His eyes were as wide as saucers and his expression resembled of people going to be executed.

"Geez, Jareth, don't worry about it. I believe you'll be in for a wonderful surprise," with those few words, Diana opened the door and stood in the doorway, blocking Jareth from view.

"Who was it?"

She couldn't stop the huge grin that emerged on her face as she stepped away, revealing Jareth. She watched as Sarah's eyes widened and a fine gloss of tears coated her eyes. Diana was afraid that Sarah was going to collapse, but the male fae's melodious voice cut through the oppressive silence.

"Hello again, precious," he purred, a bittersweet tone to his voice.

"Jareth…"

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up," she figured now would be a good time to bow out. The tension in the room was becoming too much for her. Besides, the two only had eyes for each other and after all her hard work, she didn't want to kill the mood.

Mouthing 'Go for it, girl!' to Sarah, she quietly slipped away from the room and out the door. She sighed then let a tired smile emerge on her face. Deciding that now would be a good time to have dinner, she made her way out of the college dorms, humming happily.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, mom!"

Diana held her cell phone up to her ear, juggling the Mcdonald's meal and her purse.

"Diana, did it work?"

"Did you have any doubts that it would?"

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness…"

"They should be getting…reacquainted…at this moment in time," Diana said gleefully, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"I sure hope so…I want grandchildren soon," her mother said wistfully. Diana laughed fully, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"I don't think you have to wait long. The two are so totally in love with each other, it would be nauseous if it wasn't so freaking adorable," she took a sip of her orange juice, checking the time on her watch, "Mom, I'm going to have to hang up. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to check if everything is still standing. Love ya."

"Bye, sweetie," her mother chirped back before Diana cut off the connection. Diana quickly finished her burger, fries and juice before standing up and making her way out of the small restaurant. She took her time walking home, enjoying the crisp night air.

She opened the door, peering in, "Hello?"

Silence met her inquiry. She slipped into the apartment, looking around curiously before making her way to Sarah's bedroom.

She smirked at finding it empty save for a handful of glitter and a small note. The note read: _Diana, went out with Jareth. Won't be back tonight. Thanks. –Sarah. _A little lower, there was another scribbled message: _I apologize for the glitter. Rest assured I will clean it up. Thank you for your help. Though we WILL talk about this later. –Jareth. _

She couldn't help but notice that the handwriting of both people looked slightly hurried and crooked.

She laughed slightly, "You owe me big time, Jareth!"

She was sure she heard his chuckle echo in the empty space. With a snap of her fingers, she reverted back to her original form. Tossing her hand over her shoulder, she congratulated herself on a job well done before she also disappeared in a handful of glitter.

"I do hope Sarah will let me help plan their wedding," she giggled as she made her way home, ready for a good night's rest. She had a feeling that Jareth wouldn't let the matter drop so easily and she needed her beauty sleep if she was to handle an overly-happy Goblin King.

xxxxxxx

This will be the last chapter. I hope you liked this story and its companion, Things are not always what they seem. Thank you for reading.


End file.
